


just you wait

by encroix



Category: Pygmalion - Shaw
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encroix/pseuds/encroix
Summary: Higgins and Eliza in his office. Post-play. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1939 Pygmalion cast works best here. And everywhere. (Wendy Hiller, a beautiful marvel.)
> 
> i'm not really sure what this is to be perfectly honest, but i'm starved enough for attention to post it. oh, and title is a reference to the song from _my fair lady_ because why the hell not.

She claws, the little minx. Scratches and bites at his skin, tears her nails against him, even as her mouth burns beneath his, slick and warm and inviting. The smell of her is in the air, thick and heady, and he braces one arm against the desk to steady himself.

She steps into the space between his legs, licking into his mouth with a quiet groan as his fingers twine into her hair, pulling at it to tilt her head back.

"Freddy is waiting for me just around the corner," she whispers.

He growls into the skin of her throat, and she shudders on a breath. "Let him wait," he says, pushing his hips up against her. He's already hard and aching, and, by the tilt of her lips, she knows he is, and she's intent to punish him.

Her teeth cut against the skin of his neck with a quiet laugh, her thin fingers undoing the buttons of his trousers.

"You'll need to be quick," she says.

"Freddy can wait," he barks.

"But I can't," she says. "And you know how much my time is valued."

"You're impatient, Eliza," he replies, "That's your trouble."

She scoffs, all impertinence and disbelief, as she pushes his trousers past his hips. Her hand wraps around him, her thin fingers cool against him, a low, guttural laugh rising out of her throat as his eyes slide shut, air hissing out forcefully through his teeth.

Her mouth is searing against his jaw, her laugh scornful. "And I thought you were trying to take your time."

As if to spite his own will, his hips jerk up against her hand as she pumps him slowly, carefully. Her dark eyes sharpen as they focus on him, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips, and a cool shudder runs down his back at the sight. There's something about Eliza's eyes that cut him down to his very bones, their brilliance rigid and firm even now, even when he can see how swollen her lips are, how dark her eyes are with wanting.

He leans in, bruises her mouth with a kiss, plies her open with his tongue until she's moaning, soft and low against him. He grins and she pulls back with a scowl.

That's his Eliza--always fighting him.

He turns them around, nudging her back against the desk, his hands pushing at the skirt of her dress. She shoves her undergarments down, letting them drop to the floor as she juts her hips out at him.

Demanding.

"Well?" she says. "If you're going to take all day, I may as well..."

She gasps his name when he touches his thumb to her sensitive flesh, tracing the wetness of her cunt with the tips of his fingers. Her lip snags against her teeth, her hands white-knuckling the table, as if she's afraid to make too much noise, as if she's loath to give him the satisfaction.

He kisses her then, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip as he lazily lets his mouth drop along the slope of her neck, the edge of her collarbone. His teeth sink into her shoulder, the softness of her breasts, and he can see her legs begin to tremble. She leans more heavily against the edge of the desk with a soft sigh as his fingers tease her entrance.

Dropping to his knees, he presses a kiss against her heat, grinning as she swears.

"Enjoying yourself?" he says.

She pants, shuffling the papers on his desk into disarray. "So _you_ think," she tries.

He buries his head between her legs, delighting in the high pitch of her gasp. She fills his mouth with salt and tang, and he laps desperately at her, his tongue striking in quick, hard strokes against her. She twists against him, against the desk, low moans forcing their way out of her like some kind of possession. He's so hard it aches, and all he can think about is how wet she is, how she'll feel wrapped against him when he's finally buried inside of her.

But first--he wants to see her fall apart. Wants to see her so desperately try to keep herself from giving him the satisfaction and knowing she can't. Knowing that she wants it--wants _him_ , he thinks, with a flush of heat--more than she'll admit.

He hums, his lips buzzing with the noise, and her hand drives into his hair, her hips bucking against him as she rides herself against his face.

"Get up," she says. "Right now."

He stands with an assured smirk, but she gives him no room to answer. Grasping his face with her hands, she pulls him into her, kisses the taste of herself off of his mouth until he's groaning. He isn't going to think about anything but her for the next few hours, and she knows it.

He turns her around, pushing her down hard against the desk as he sinks inside of her. Her muscles flutter around him, and he moans, leaning down to bury his mouth against her thick, dark hair.

She gasps as he settles all of him inside of her, whimpering softly.

"And Freddy," he says, drawing himself out slowly, "He aches to touch you, I bet, and all while you're here with me..."

She whimpers, and he speeds his pace. She's so hot wrapped against him, gripping him so tightly that he grits his teeth to keep from coming too soon. "While I'm here with you," she whispers, voice husky, "he's thinking of what to do with me tonight."

His hips slam hard against hers, and she groans.

"So thoughtful, is he, Freddy?" he grunts.

She turns to speak to him, and he winds his hand in her hair, pulling it back as he fucks her. She moans sharply then, and he pulls harder. Her hips push back against his now, desperate and messy as she nears her release, and he pulls his hand free from her hair to reach around and touch her between her legs.

Circling her sensitive flesh with his thumb, he leans down and bites her shoulder _hard_ and she whines, keening as she tightens against him, her body clenching against the desk.

His eyes squeeze shut as he comes with a soft grunt. He would be content to stay inside of her as long as possible, but she makes an impatient noise, and he pulls out, still panting, slowly beginning to get himself dressed.

"I'm going to be late," she says, consciously pulling at her hair, "Fixing everything you've wrecked."

"He can wait," he says. "He's waited this long already, hasn't he?"

She sniffs. "Remember that next time," she says. "When you'll be waiting on me."

"Eliza," he says, as she retreats out of his office, "what the devil do you mean?"


End file.
